


Alone Together

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasel tells Mike and Raven the story of two unlikely friends by the names of Miranda and Arella, their mothers, and he reveals about the friendship the two girls had back when they were younger before the birth of their children and the relationships with John and Trigon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story for Mother's Day, I only own OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!

The gray-skinned and purple-haired teen girl with a blue cloak and her contact with the deathly world had always plagued her, never seeming to allow her to find happiness. Especially on a day like today of the woman she never really knew that well. Her mother. The teen titan known as Raven, though her real name was Rachel Roth, but she found herself to the Cartoon Network City Hotel and went to the front lobby.

"Is Mike Mazinsky here?" Raven asked in her quiet and never brightened up voice.

"Yes, she's in her room, feeling depressed about somethin'," the devil himself known as the Red Guy nearly scoffed. "How can I help ya?"

"Can you get her for me?" Raven asked, resisting the urge to harm this disgusting pathetic excuse for a creature.

"Sure... Just wait here..." the Red Guy said, then pressed a call button. "Michelene Mazinsky," he announced, but then laughed at the girl's birth name. "Please report to the lobby. Michelene Mazinsky!" he kept laughing.

Raven rolled her deep blue violet eyes, then went to take a seat and read a magazine to keep herself busy until Mike would come down to the lobby. Finally, after a few moments of silence, the elevator dinged and there came the tomboy with now short ginger hair, a red-hooded jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"What do you want?" Mike snarled to the Red Guy for forcing her out of her room and addressing her as Michelene. 

"You have a visitor, a Miss Rachel Roth." the Red Guy pointed to the titan in the couch, then laughed as he toyed with their birth names they found personally humiliating.

Mike turned her head, seeing the titan. "Raven?"

"Mike..." Raven put down the magazine and walked up to her. "I'm glad you're here... Happy Mother's Day..." she forced herself to say.

Mike scoffed. "Yeah... Same to you... We both lost our moms at a young age and it tortures our souls..."

"Yes, it does, but I found this out..." Raven said, she reached into her cloak and took out an old photograph that looked at least 20 years old, it showed a grim, gloomy girl with a red dot on her forehead with a black-haired gentle girl with brown eyes, wearing light purple in contrast to the dark girl's darker purple and black.

"Hey..." Mike whispered and pointed to the black-haired girl. "That's my mother... Miranda..."

"I know, Mike..." Raven said, then pointed to the dark purple-haired girl in the picture. "Do you know who this is?"

Mike looked at the picture to study it, but couldn't figure it out right now.

"She's Angela Roth, also known as Arella," Raven explained. "MY mother."

Mike's eyes widened then in total surprise. "Our mothers knew each other?"

"Yes, I was just as surprised as you were," Raven nodded. "I found it in the library when I was with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire after the Hive Academy tried to destroy it as part as their domination plans... They almost did, but I found the photo... I talked with the librarian about it, he said he would tell me the story about our mothers if you would come too... So... Will you?" 

Mike looked around, then shrugged with a smirk. "Not doin' anything else."

Raven and Mike then walked together. They looked at the various citizens with their mothers for the day. It made them feel very angry and sad at the same time.

"I never realized how lonely this holiday was..." Mike said as she looked up to the teen titan.

"I know... At least you knew your mother longer than I knew mine," Raven said softly. "Plus, Jen and Jamie could tell you anything they know about her."

"That's true..." Mike sighed. "Raven... Was your mother a demon too?"

Raven releashed a sharp exhale. "No... She was a mortal woman... My father Trigon seduced her in the form of a human mortal so she would serve as his portal to the Earth... She actually married him even though he was a demon... He had raped her..."

Mike winced at the word.

"My mother wanted to kill herself since she was pregnant with a demon spawn," Raven continued, sounding grave as always, but had hints of sadness in her voice due to it. "She didn't kill herself, but went to the Temple Azarath and changed her name from Angela to Arella..."

"I wonder how our moms knew each other." Mike said once they finally got to the library.

"High time to find out." Raven said as she opened the door and saw it was nearly empty, but the librarian desk's light was still on and someone was in the chair. 

Raven and Mike walked together, making their way to the front desk. 

"Excuse me." Raven got his attention once they got there.

The chair turned with a spin and it was shown that I.M. Weasel was the librarian. "Good afternoon, young ladies."

"Weasel?" Mike was dumbfounded. "You're the librarian too?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Michelene," Weasel smirked, then noticed Raven. "Ah, Rachel... You've returned."

"Yes, Weasel, and we're ready to know about our mothers and their relationship with each other." Raven replied abruptly, a little anxious.

"Right... Of course..." Weasel nodded, he scampered from his desk and took them to the little kid reading corner and sat in the large chair where the story teller sits.

Raven and Mike followed him and sat down, crossing their legs.

"Milk and cookies?" Weasel offered to them with a large plate of chocolate chip cookies with a tall glass of milk with a bendy straw.

"No, just tell us what we want to know." Raven declined.

"Yes, please, Weasel." Mike gave a nod, feeling the same way.

"My apologies," Weasel told them apologetically. "Now... Angela Roth and Miranda Mazinsky were very interesting young ladies... Angela didn't really have a friend in the world and often sat in the shadows... Until one day at lunch after Miranda had been the new girl in Elementary School for a while..."


End file.
